


Forgiveness

by twigglettz



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twigglettz/pseuds/twigglettz
Summary: "I have good news and bad news."





	Forgiveness

“I have good news and bad news.”

Scott brought his hand up to his nose and squeezed the bridge of it, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He knew Reyes well enough now to know when he'd made a bad decision. He would always try and sugar coat the bad news with presents and gifts and promises, and his gold eyes would glow with apologies and sincerity and Scott wouldn't be able to refuse him forgiveness. Expecting the worst, he scrubbed his face with his hands and raised his eyebrows in question. Reyes scrambled off the chair he was sitting in when Scott entered the room, and with an unsure smile, he disappeared into the bedroom. 

Scott sighed again, gritting his jaw as he sat in Reyes's chair, wondering how many diplomats he'd have to placate this time. 

“OK, so.” The voice from the other room was distant, and Scott braced himself for the news. He loved Reyes, of course he did, but he didn't always agree with his methods. Reyes was a man of opposites, could fit on either end of the moral scale at any given time, and whilst Scott accepted it, he didn't necessarily like it. 

“I got a dog.” Scott blinked. Twice. When he turned his head, he found himself face to face with a tiny, drooling mutt.

“His name is Sawyer.” Reyes had his hands under the dog's front legs, thrusting it out at arms length towards him. It was mostly a black little thing, paws scrambling for purchase and yelping at the lack of solid ground. His muzzle had a stripe of gold, and Scott thought that it matched the colour of Reyes's eyes.

“What?” Scott ground out, trying to move his head far enough to look at the older man behind the face full of dog he had. Reyes placed the puppy down on the floor, barking in joy and running around Scott's ankles. He grinned down at Scott sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders and refusing to make eye contact. Reyes made a sudden sound of realisation and disappeared into the other room again, and even though Scott knew that he always made up for whatever dumb shit he did, he couldn't have predicted what Reyes offered up.

“I also got ice cream.”

Scott was up and off the seat before he even realised he'd stood up. The dog was still running round his ankles, yapping at every move his feet made, and Scott almost tripped over him trying to get to Reyes. He wanted to ask how, ask why, ask where in the everloving shit he'd managed to get his hands on ice cream, but Reyes was pressing the tub and a spoon into his hands and he couldn't think of anything other than the coldness pressed against his palms. He ripped the lid off, blinking up at Reyes's smug grin, and prised out a spoonful. Scott was pretty sure that the noises he made were worse than all of the porn vids on the Citadel computer combined, but he couldn't stop. The ice and sugar and rich chocolate flakes gave him a sense of familiarity that he hadn't had since he woke up, and the thought of how far Reyes had to go to get him it made his heart race. He surged forward, pressing his lips against Reyes's, the remnants of now melted ice cream dripping from the spoon onto the floor. When they pulled away, Reyes's eyes were sparkling in victory, and Scott glared at him. He stuck the spoon in the ice cream and bent down to pick up Sawyer in his free hand. The puppy kicked out, howling at not being allowed to lick the rest of the dregs up, and Scott brought him up to his chest to hush him.

“The dog can stay.” Scott made his way into the bedroom, pausing to turn to Reyes. “But you're on the couch.”


End file.
